To Call A Lost Witch
by Stephanie18
Summary: It's Piper and Phoebe who can't bring Prue back. Paige is about to try because she doesn't want to be compared to Prue anymore. But, of course, you can't have four Charmed Ones... *Complete!*
1. To Call A Lost Witch

To Call A Lost Witch  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. But who didn't know that?  
  
A/N: This just popped into my head and I don't know how to explain. This takes place before Paige moved into the manor. The next chapter is cming really soon, probably tomorrow. =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Paige stormed into the attic and slammed the door. They were doing it again. Comparing every move to their dear, beloved Prue. She wasn't Prue! They had to understand that.  
  
Paige sighed. She had to relax. They were still in the grieving process. She had to be patient with them. They would understand once - oh hell. They would never understand. They would always look at her and wish she was Prue.  
  
Paige walked over to the podium that held the Book and knocked it over with rage.  
  
"Stupid Book!"  
  
The Book fell to the ground. Paige stared at it with her arms crossed, then sighed and kneeled down next to it. She turned it over and saw what page it had landed on.  
  
"To Call A Lost Witch."  
  
Paige rolled her eyes and put the Book back on the floor, but then she got an idea. Paige walked over to the chest that contained everything she would need, then she took everything over to the Book.  
  
"If Prue was back, I wouldn't have to be her." Paige said, then set everything up. Once she was happy with everything, she began to say the spell.  
  
"Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here." Paige said, then picked up an athame. She winced, then cut her finger and let a drop of the blood fall into the bowl with the rest of the ingredients. "Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me."  
  
Paige waited patiently. She sighed when nothing happened and was about to blow out the candle when she saw it flicker. She held her breath and waited.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light started shining from the ceiling. It got brighter and bigger, until all Paige could see was light. Then, a dark figure fell from the light and landed on the floor. The figure didn't move. The light began getting smaller and dimmer, until it completely closed.  
  
Paige looked toward the figure. It was definitely a woman, even though she couldn't ee her face. She was wearing a long white robe; Paige remembered seeing her mother wearing one the first time they met, and the figure had long dark hair.  
  
Paige was thinking about going over to the woman, but before she could, the woman slowly propped herself up. The woman looked toward Paige and Paige's breath caught in her throat. Paige couldn't say anything, but the woman could.  
  
"Who are you?" 


	2. Out Of Place

Before Paige could answer, Piper and Phoebe burst into the attic.  
  
"Paige, we heard a lot of noise and - oh my God."  
  
"Prue?"  
  
Prue just stared at her sisters. Then she asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"Prue, we're your sisters." Phoebe said.  
  
Piper couldn't take it anymore. Tears in her eyes, she pushed past Phoebe and hugged Prue tightly. Prue didn't react at all, she just sat there with a look that Phoebe knew meant that Prue had no idea what was going on.  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige. Paige was looking very confused and her mouth was slightly hanging open, and she hadn't moved an inch. Phoebe then looked back at Piper and Prue. Prue was now responding to Piper's hug, by patting her on the back lightly.  
  
"Piper..."  
  
"She's back Phoebe." Piper said and turned to Phoebe, tears streaming down her cheeks. "She's back."  
  
"Piper, she doesn't know who she is."  
  
"Yes she does." Piper said. "Don't you, Prue?"  
  
Prue just stared at the floor, not moving at all.  
  
'She's practically catatonic.' Phoebe thought.  
  
"Prue?" Piper repeated, but Prue continued to stare. Piper put a hand over her mouth and tears once again started falling.  
  
Phoebe went over to Piper and kneeled down next to her. Phoebe started to cry too, then she pulled Piper into a hug and they began to cry together. Paige watched the scene before her and felt very much out of place.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Since this was short, chapter three is up! 


	3. Broken Glass

A/N: Since this is longer, chapter four will be up sometime tomorrow probably.  
  
  
  
Once everyone had collected themselves and the attic had been cleaned up, Piper and Phoebe led Prue to her room. Piper and Phoebe stood in the doorway, intently watching Prue.  
  
Prue walked around her room, trailing her fingers along the wall. She looked at the ceiling and then at the floor and her bare feet. She smiled and lifted her foot a few inches off the ground. Phoebe and Piper's hearts broke when they realized that Prue was nothing more than a five-year-old.  
  
Prue walked in front of her mirror, still smiling away. After a minute, Piper and Phoebe saw Prue's smile fade into a frown, then sadness, then complete anger. Prue screamed then punched her mirror. Piper and Phoebe immediately rushed over to inspect Prue's hand. Piper took Prue's hand lightly, then looked at Prue's face.  
  
Prue was staring at her hand, that Piper had rested upon her own. Prue then looked up at Piper without expression and said her name slowly.  
  
"Pi - per."  
  
"Yes, Prue." Piper said and started to lead Prue to the bathroom. "I'm Piper."  
  
After Piper had led Prue out, Phoebe went to have a talk with Paige.  
  
*****  
  
Paige sat at the top of the stairs, wondering what her fate would be now. After all, you can't have four Charmed Ones. Paige sighed, then she heard footsteps. Then Phoebe sat down next to her.  
  
"Paige..."  
  
"Please don't be mad at me." Paige sad.  
  
"Mad? Paige, how could I possibly be mad at you?"  
  
"I ruined your sister." Paige said, turing to Phoebe. That's when Phoebe noticed the tears.  
  
"You didn't ruin her." Phoebe said and put her hand on Paige's. "You brought her back to us and we can never repay you."  
  
*****  
  
"Piper."  
  
"Good, Prue, good." Piper said as she bandaged Prue's hand.  
  
"Piper pretty."  
  
"Thank you." Piper said, then tied the bandage. "Too tight?"  
  
Prue just shook her head no. Piper gave Prue the best smile that she could, then led her back to her room.  
  
"Piper sister." Prue said. "Pretty sister."  
  
Piper didn't say anything. She just went to Prue's closet and picked out a purple sweater and a pair of black pants, then she put them on the bed.  
  
"You can put those on." Piper told Prue, then picked up a necklace from the dresser. It was the necklace that had Prue's name. Piper smiled and put the necklace next to the clothes, then she left the room.  
  
*****  
  
"You shouldn't thank me." Paige said. "I've ruined everything."  
  
"No you haven't." Phoebe said. "Trust me, I've ruined a lot of things and this situation is nowhere near ruined."  
  
A silence lapsed over them, but a question that had to be asked popped into Phoebe's mind.  
  
"Why'd you do it? Why'd you bring her back?"  
  
Paige turned and looked at Phoebe, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"So I wouldn't have to be her."  
  
*****  
  
Piper sighed and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes when she felt more tears, then slid down the wall. She pulled her knees up to her chest then wrapped her arms around her legs, and then she put her head down and began to sob.  
  
After about five minutes, Piper felt a hand on her arm and she looked up. Prue was kneeling next to her with a sad and confused expression.  
  
"Piper cry."  
  
Piper smiled through her tears. Prue was back. They would get through this. 


	4. It Isn't Over By A Longshot

A/N: I wanted to get this posted. I'm in the middle of chapter five, so it should be up soon. =)  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe and Paige had finished talking and were just sitting on the stairs, thinking. Phoebe was about to go check on Prue, but there was the sound of thunder, then the stairs began shaking.  
  
"What's going on?" Paige screamed. Phoebe was going to say earthquake, but it was too big.  
  
"I don't know!" Phoebe screamed back, then grabbed the railing for support.  
  
A noise above them made them both look up. A crack appeared in the ceiling and a bright blue light poured out and shined on paige. Paige screamed over the rumbling and she kept screaming. Until she was thrown from her spot on the stair and tumbled down the stairs.  
  
"Paige!" Phoebe screamed as she watched her fall.  
  
After Paige had stopped falling and tumbling, everything stopped. The crack in the ceiling disappeared and the house was calm. Phoebe stood up and heard Prue crying behind her. Phoebe looked and saw that Piper and Prue were obviously coming toward the stairs when it happened. Piper was cradling Prue in her arms, saying reassurring things to her quietly.  
  
Phoebe then rmemebered Paige and rushed down the steps. When Phoebe got to the bottom, she kneeled next to paige and looked her over. She didn't seem hurt at all, which was strange. Phoebe looked her over again, puzzled. Then, Paige's eyes shot open and her body lifted off the floor, then Paige's arms spread out, her body in the shape of a cross. Light radiated brightly from Paige's body and the house began to shake again. Then, just as fast as it began, it stopped and Paige dropped to the floor.  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige, shocked. Then Paaige's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. Phoebe leaned over her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Paige?"  
  
Paige blinked, then sat up. Phoebe had to help her, though.  
  
"What happened?" Paige asked and rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"We were at the top of the stairs and something happened." Phoebe said. "You fell down the stairs, then...light."  
  
"I remember the light." Paige said. "All of it."  
  
"Is it over?" Prue whispered.  
  
Phoebe and Paige turned and saw Prue huddled next to Piper, looking around worriedly. Piper put an arm around Prue's shoulders and led her into the kitchen.  
  
"It isn't over by a longshot, is it?" Paige asked.  
  
Phoebe didn't need to say anything, her eyes said it all. 


	5. Learn To Live Again

A/N: Since this is a long one, only one chapter today. The next chapter will be up soon.  
  
P.S. The light in the last chapter was, of course, the Elders. In case this chapter didn't clear that up.... =)  
  
  
  
  
  
Piper crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. She stood in the doorway, just watching Prue sleep. Leo was talking with the Elders and Phoebe was asleep. She was alone.  
  
Piper sighed lightly. Prue looked so peaceful while she was sleeping, but when she was awake, she looked so tortured and lost. Piper had no idea how the situation was going to get any better. She didn't know whether to hug Paige or strangle her. On one hand, Paige brought her sister back, but on the other hand, Paige had bruised her sister's soul.  
  
Piper stopped thinking and just watched Prue. She was so glad to have her back, but she was different. She was broken. She wasn't the Prue whose To Do list actually had "save the world" as the number one thing. She was the vulnerable Prue that only came out when it was time for a good cry.  
  
Piper felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head. Phoebe was there with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Shouldn't you go to bed?" Phoebe whispered.  
  
"I can't sleep." Piper whispered back, then turned to look at Prue.  
  
"You need sleep, Piper." Phoebe said. "You can fix everything in the morning."  
  
"I'm waiting for Prue to fix everything in the morning. Like she always did."  
  
Phoebe didn't say anything; she just walked back to her room. She felt that Piper was lost and that Prue had better shape up and send Piper a lifeline.  
  
*****  
  
Phoebe yawned and walked into the kitchen. She took a cup of coffee from Piper, then sat down at the table. Then she realized it wasn't Piper. She turned in her chair and saw Prue smiling at her.  
  
"I made it."  
  
Phoebe realized that was Prue's first full sentence since she got back. Phoebe smiled back at Prue, then took a sip of the coffee. It actually wasn't bad. Phoebe then turned around and picked up the paper and started to read the front page.  
  
"Hey Pheebs. Hey Prue." Piper greeted as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey." Phoebe and Prue said at the same time.  
  
"So, how is everyone this morning?" Piper asked after Prue gave her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Better." Prue said.  
  
"Good." Phoebe said. "Although, I feel kind of bad for Paige."  
  
Piper just sipped her coffee with a "I'm going to stare at the ceiling until I get what you're saying" look on her face. Phoebe sighed and continued.  
  
"She brought Prue back and then got attacked by the Elders for what reason we don't know yet because Leo still hasn't gotten back yet. So, she's avoiding the manor at all costs becauses she thinks she's done something wrong."  
  
"Not wrong, just... against the wishes of the Elders." Piper said.  
  
"Piper, 'against the wishes of the Elders' is the same as wrong." Phoebe said.  
  
Before they could get into an argument, Leo orbed in. The sisters all looked at him, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"I know what happened." Leo said. The sisters were silent, so he went on. "There can't be four Charmed Ones, so Paige's powers were bound for good. Since Prue is back, she's going to have basically learn to live again. She's been "up there" for a year."  
  
"She'd only been up there for a few months!" Phoebe argued.  
  
"Time passes differently "up there," remember?" Piper reminded her.  
  
"And Prue wasn't prepared to come back." Leo continued. "She wasn't supposed to come back. When you three are planned to be brought back from the dead, the Elders kind of freeze your body in time so that you won't be affected. Prue didn't have that, so she wasn't prepared and lost most of her normal functions."  
  
"So, Paige is completely normal now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"As normal as it's possible to be while being related to you." Leo said. Phoebe gave him a look, then left the kitchen.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know. Everything "up there" has turned into total chaos. Everybody is running around trying to find a way to solve this." Leo said. "In fact, they're calling right now."  
  
Leo smiled then orbed out.  
  
"What now?" Prue asked. Piper gave her a weak smile.  
  
"We're going to get you to live again." Piper told her. 


	6. Long Talks, Comfort Food, and a Beastie

A/N: I would have had it up earlier, but I had internet problems. So, it is a long chapter. My computer is all messed up (I'm at my father's) so I am unaware as to when I can get back to regular posting. You have no idea how SORRY I am.  
  
P.S. As someone said, my "up there" time was different from the show. I did that on purpose for the "she was up there for a year to her" thing. =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath, then knocked. She was now at Paige's apartment, hoping to have a nice chat about the events of the recent. When Paige opened the door, Phoebe smiled. She was the only one of the two that was.  
  
"Hey." Paige greeted.  
  
"Hey, can I... come in?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Sure." Paige said quietly, then stepped aside so that Phoebe could get in.  
  
"Paige, I know that you know that I know that you know that I didn't come here to, like, play checkers." Phoebe said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Anyway," Phoebe continued. "I came here to talk to you about everything. We got the explanation about all this stuff, so I thought I should come over and talk to you."  
  
Phoebe turned to look at Paige and saw that Paige was just looking at her. Phoebe took another breath and decided to just tell Paige everything.  
  
"Well, when you brought Prue back, you basically brought her back from a place that was slowly taking away her Earthly personality." Phoebe said. "I asked Leo to explain it to me and he said that being "up there" for the time that Prue was there is like becoming spiritually enlightened. You go into this whole other state where all of a sudden life makes sense to you. Prue got pulled out of that right in the middle, so she had forgotten a lot of her Earth personality."  
  
"Okay... but why can't I have powers?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, as Leo put it, there can't be four Charmed Ones. The prophecy would go to hell if instead of the three sisters fighting evil, four were involved. Everything would fall out of place; we would all lose our powers. The Elders can't control what fate wants to do and this is the way it turned out."  
  
"Okay, I get that." Paige said. Then she added quietly, "But why does Piper hate me?"  
  
"She doesn't hate you!" Phoebe said. "Piper has always been the emotional one out of all of us and she... I hate to say blame, but that's what she's doing. She's... blaming you for making Prue like a little kid. She is so glad that Prue is back and she can never thank you enough for that, but on the other hand... she can't get over the fact that it was you who took away her big, strong sister. Once prue is fully recovered, she'll forget that last one."  
  
"So, she doesn't hate? She just... has issues?"  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe said and smiled.  
  
"Well, since you've come all this way, do you want a cookie?" Paige asked and went to the kitchen area.  
  
"A cookie? What kind of cookie?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Lemon cookie." Paige said. "It was the comfort cookie I grew up with."  
  
"We're more of a peanutbutter pie family." Phoebe said.  
  
*****  
  
"She's just sitting there." Piper whispered to Leo as they watched Prue. Prue was sitting in the sunroom, looking out the window.  
  
"What do you want her to do?" Leo whispered back.  
  
"I don't know." Piper told him. "Something."  
  
"Well, why don't you talk to her about doing something? It would actually help her become her old self again."  
  
"You know what? I will." Piper said and walked over to Prue. Leo slightly frowned as he was called, then he orbed out; neither of the sisters noticed.  
  
"Hi Piper."  
  
"Hey Prue."  
  
"I was thinking that I would -" Prue stopped talking and got a quizzical look on her face.  
  
She was staring out of the window, but she wasn't look out. Piper tried to see what she was seeing, but Piper knew only Prue could see it.  
  
"What is it?" Prue asked.  
  
"What's what?" Piper asked.  
  
"It's man." Prue said. "He's not a man... he's big and evil! He's coming for me!"  
  
"Prue, calm down." Piper said.  
  
"He's going to kill us!" Prue screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
"So, when do you think Prue will better and Piper will not hate me?" Paige asked.  
  
"I told you that Piper doesn't hate you." Phoebe said. "She just needs time to get over all of this."  
  
"Do you think Prue will get better soon?" Paige asked.  
  
"I hope so." Phoebe said quietly.  
  
****  
  
Piper knocked on the door, then listened. She heard Prue sniffle and knocked again.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Piper put on her best face, then poked her head in the door.  
  
"Hey Prue."  
  
"Hi." Prue replied. She was laying on the bed, her eyes puffy and red from crying, and she was hugging her pillow for dear life.  
  
"I, uh, I brought you some peanutbutter pie." Piper said and showed Prue the plate.  
  
"Just put it over there." Prue said and pointed to her nightstand. Piper did so, then sat on the side of the bed, near Prue's legs.  
  
"Prue, do you want to tell me what you saw?" Piper asked.  
  
"It's too scary." Prue said.  
  
"I think I can handle it." Piper said. "I'm pretty fearless."  
  
*****  
  
Prue wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, then walked out of her room without a sound. She couldn't sleep so she decided to watch the others sleep. She didn't know why, but it felt like a good idea.  
  
She quietly made her way to Piper's room and lightly pushed the door open. Alone. Piper was alone. Prue frowned and went all the way into the room. She went to the corner and curled up in a chair. She wondered why Piper was alone, but her question was soon answered.  
  
Leo orbed in and looked around the room, not even noticing Prue. After a few minutes of searching, he grabbed a picture from under the bed, then orbed back out. Work, work, work. Prue frowned. He needed to take a day off.  
  
As Prue watched Piper sleep, she wondered why things had to be the way they were. She was supposed to be dead. Dead! Normal people do not come back from the dead. She should know, she had looked it up. Then she remembered that she wasn't normal. True, but she still should be dead.  
  
Prue sighed and climbed out of the chair.  
  
'Maybe Phoebe's sleeping won't depress me so much.' Prue thought and left Piper's room.  
  
Before could reach Phoebe's room, she strongly felt that she should go into the attic. She dropped the blanket from her shoulders and made her way to the attic. Once she was at the door, she heard scraping noises... like claws.  
She gulped then put her hand on the knob. She took a deep breath, then opened the door.  
  
Prue saw a big, muscular, green demon. It had big feet with large claws that scraped the floor. That explained the noise. The demon was reaching for the Book, but it sensed Prue and turned around.  
  
It growled, then lunged at Prue.  
  
That's when her world went black. 


	7. Chasing Amy... I Mean, Prue. Chasing Pru...

Hey hey hey! I managed to write another chapter while having computer access! If we're all lucky, I can pull an all-nighter and get this story finished! =)  
  
P.S. I'm without any type of spellchecker, so bare with me. (That was a joke. Haha.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue groaned and opened her eyes. She was met with a harsh, blinding white light and closed her eyes quickly. She ached all over. It felt like she had been beaten over and over and over again.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at herself. Not a scratch on her. Not even her pajamas were torn. She knew it was strange, especially because she had been attacked by a demon.  
  
She shook it off then turned over. She got up on her hands and knees, not trusting herself to stand. She rubbed her hand then decided to test her legs. She was surprised to feel what she was feeling: better than ever.  
  
It was like new life had been breathed into her. She felt extremely strong and fit. She smiled as she realized that the Elders must have given her her previous vigor.  
  
She smiled then made her way to her room. She passed Phoebe in the hall and Phoebe gave her an odd look. Prue brushed it off as just a jealous sibling. After all, who could compare to her? She was so strong.  
  
Prue stopped just as she put her hand on her doorknob. Did she just say that? She didn't remember being so egotistical, minus the Pride incident.  
  
She shook it off and went into her room and changed.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, have you seen Prue this morning?" Phoebe asked Piper as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"No, why?" Piper asked.  
  
"I passed her in the hallway and she seemed... weird." Phoebe said. "it was... I just got a bad vibe off her."  
  
"Probably no big thing." Piper just. "Just, you know, 'I'm back from the dead' stuff."  
  
"Probably." Phoebe mumbled then sat at the table.  
  
The two lapsed into silence for a few minutes, until Prue walked into the kitchen. Phoebe and Piper both looked at her and didn't know what to say.  
  
It was like Prue had forgotten that she had a closet full of colors. She was wearing a pair of black chunky shoes, black pants, a black shirt, and her well-known black leather jacket.  
  
"Color not treating you well?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue just snarled at her and sat at the table. Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances then pretended it never happened. That's when Prue pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and put it in her mouth.  
  
"Do you have a light?" Prue asked Phoebe.  
  
"No, I don't smoke." Phoebe said. "I didn't think you did either."  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me, girl." Prue said, then got up and left the kitchen.  
  
"Bad vibe? I don't know what you're talking about." Piper said, then left the kitchen. Phoebe followed.  
  
"Um, Prue." Phoebe said. "Are you... going somewhere?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business Nosy the cow, but yeah. I am going somewhere." Prue said and walked out the front door, slamming it after her.  
  
"She just called me a cow!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I'm not fat, right?"  
  
Piper rolled her eyes, then grabbed her coat. Phoebe did the same then followed Piper out the door.  
  
"I'm not fat though, right Piper?" Phoebe asked. "Right?"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Sorry." Phoebe whispered.  
  
"We have to follow her and see where she goes." Piper said. "But we can't let her see us."  
  
Phoebe nodded and they began to follow Prue... from a distance.  
  
*****  
  
Piper and Phoebe dove behind a couple of garbage cans as Prue turned around. She shrugged then walked into a bakery.  
  
"Do you think she saw us?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know." Piper said and got up. "You've got an orange peel in your hair."  
  
"Ew." Phoebe muttered and pulled it from her hair. "Oh my God! Ants! Ants!"  
  
Piper and Phoebe both screamed then jumped away from the garbage cans and began to roll around on the ground, trying to rid themselves of ants.  
  
"Here she comes!" Piper said and rolled behind some cardboard boxes. Phoebe did the same.  
  
"What's she doing?" Phoebe whispered.  
  
Piper moved one of the cardboard boxes slighty so she could watch Prue.  
  
"That fiend!" Piper whispered.  
  
"What? What?" Piper asked.  
  
"She's eating a blueberry muffin! If she wanted one, she could've asked me! Why did she go to a bakery? Hello, chef in the house."  
  
"Is she going anywhere?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Um, it's like she's waiting for something." Piper said.  
  
"What would she be waiting for?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper didn't answer and kept watching Prue.  
  
"What's she doing now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"She's... whoa."  
  
"What? What?" Phoebe asked impatiently. When Piper didn't answer, she moved another box a little so she could see Prue.  
  
Prue was doubled over, gripping her head. Her face showed extreme pain. Prue stumbled back and, to the horror of Phoebe and Piper, tumbled right on top of their cardboard boxes of cover.  
  
They scrambled out of the way and just stared as Prue lay there. They were whispering hurriedly whether or not to check on her, when Prue suddenly got up and brushed herself off. She turned toward her sisters and looked at them with an almost puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Are you, um, okay?" She asked.  
  
"We're fine." Piper said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good." Prue said. "Well, bye."  
  
Prue walked out of the alley like nothing had happened. Piper and Phoebe stood and brushed themselves off, then looked at each other.  
  
"How weird was that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Weird enough for me to suggest that we keep following her." Piper said. 


	8. Bumps Are Always At Night

Piper and Phoebe had been following Prue for the whole day and hadn't seen her do anything extremely odd. She had some odd things happen *to* her though. A dog barked at her, then ran down the street with its tail between its legs. A small child saw her and began to cry. A street prophet looked at her and yelled "The end is near!"  
  
Piper and Phoebe thought the events of the day were, in fact, odd... but just because the day was over, night and it's oddities were not.  
  
"This always happens in the beginning of a scary movie." Phoebe whispered to Piper. "Someone always goes somewhere dark and dies and no one ever finds the bodies."  
  
"Phoebe, please!" Piper whispered, then darted behind some large crates.  
  
They had followed Prue to a pier at the docks and nothing was looking good. Prue stopped under a lamp post and Piper was suddenly reminded of every detective movie she had ever seen. Prue looked around, then took a cigarette from her pocket and put it in her mouth. She was searching her pockets for a lighter when suddenly a man in a black suit stepped into the light.  
  
"Need a light?"  
  
Prue looked up and smiled.  
  
"You old dog."  
  
"Awfully chummy, aren't they?" Phoebe whispered to Piper.  
  
"Smoking body you've got there." The man said to Prue as he lit her cigarette.  
  
"You know I try." Prue said and let a puff of smoke escape from her mouth.  
  
"It's better than you're natural body..."  
  
"You callin' me ugly?" Prue asked. The man chuckled and put his lighter in his pocket.  
  
"I would never." He said. "As you know, I'm not exactly a beauty au natural either."  
  
"I'm going to like this one." Prue said.  
  
"Really? You usually hate them. Imperfections everywhere, as you say."  
  
"True, but this one... telekinesis."  
  
"Teleki - you're kidding." The man said.  
  
"She's a witch." Prue said. "This wasn't random like all the others. This one is fate, my friend."  
  
"I thought you didn't believe in fate."  
  
"Only when it doesn't go my way." Prue said with a sly smile, then blew a puff of smoke from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"So, what're your plans for this one?"  
  
"Well, I figure I'll kill her sisters, take over a corporation, make millions, outlive everyone, take my millions and start over again in a hundred years." Prue said. "You know, the usual."  
  
"Don't you want to venture out. I mean, living century to century is so... outdated."  
  
"We're not all modern demons like you." Prue said. "Some of us like the old-fashioned way. It keeps things interesting."  
  
"Living in the now, it pleases me." The man said. "I've built up millions and all I have to do is change my name once every seventy years or so, then arrange a funeral for my dear, departed alias. I swear, there's like a hundred empty graves out there."  
  
Prue and the man laughed a little, but Piper and Phoebe didn't get the joke.  
  
"There's only one problem with this one." Prue said. "She's a fighter. She may be a little broken, but she wants this body more than I do at times."  
  
"That's why I always keep the same body." The man said. "This guy must be what, four hundred, by now, but I keep his body healthy. He wasn't a fighter and ever since his soul died... mmmmm mmmm enjoyable."  
  
"This one already died." Prue said. "I can feel it. She's been through the wringer more than once, I tell you. It's actually made her stronger. It's a real shame. I was hoping for a weakling."  
  
"You always did love the challenge of makin' 'em stronger."  
  
"Some humans like rebuilding cars, I like rebuilding strength in humans I possess." Prue said.  
  
"This has got to stop, and soon." Phoebe whispered.  
  
Prue took one last drag from her cigarette then threw it on the ground and stamped it out with her shoe. Then she put her hands in her jacket pockets and looked out toward the inky black water.  
  
"So, what're you going to do next?" Prue asked.  
  
"This name's brand new, so I think I'm gonna stick with it for a while. I'll probably go and buy out some little company, then turn it into the next Microsoft in a week."  
  
"That's where we're different." Prue said. "You're into the corporate success stuff. I never got that."  
  
"I'm going to give you a chance too."  
  
Prue turned and looked at the man.  
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
"Look, I've got the perfect body for you." The man said. "She looks a lot like this one actually. Now, I don't think she's a witch, but we could work a little magic of our own."  
  
The man stopped speaking to smile crookedly, then he put his hands in his pockets and began to speak again.  
  
"We could do it as a team." He continued. "We'd pose as a husband and wife, get the money, one of us would do the death thing and leave everything to the other."  
  
"I dunno." Prue said. "I think that I'd like to do things differently."  
  
"Come on, you gotta get out of this old fashioned stuff." The man said.  
  
Prue smiled wickedly, then said, "I am."  
  
Before anything could be said, a bright light surrounded Prue. She seemed to move in slow motion. A demon began making its way out of Prue, still in slow-mo.  
  
After it was fully out, Prue's body slumped to the ground and Piper and Phoebe got a good look. It was taller than Prue and much more muscualar. It was green and had long claws. It cricked its neck, then reached out at the man. Its clawed hand plunged into his chest, then a bright light surrounded the demon and the man. The demon took a step forward and then was sucked into the man's body.  
  
The man stood motionless, but horrific screams escaped from him. After a minute or two, the screams stopped and another bright light formed around him. This time another demon was thrown from the body.  
  
The man smiled and straightened his tie. He looked down at the bloody demon and chuckled.  
  
"I am getting into the game." He said. "And thanks for the body."  
  
The man then snapped his fingers and disappeared. Piper and Phoebe came out of the daze they were in and ran over to Prue.  
  
"Is that thing dead?" Phoebe asked. Piper looked over at the demon.  
  
"It's dead."  
  
Prue then opened her eyes and the first thing she did was cry. 


	9. To Get Better...

Chapters nine and ten are short, so they are up on the same day. =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It took Piper and Phoebe two hours to calm Prue down and get her to bed. Almost all the progress that they had made with her had been lost.   
  
Piper was sitting by the fireplace, staring into the flames, when Phoebe handed her a cup of tea.  
  
"I can't believe it." Phoebe said quietly. "All that progress and now she's back to being that five-year-old in a twenty-nine-year-old's body."  
  
"You've got to give her credit though." Piper said and took a sip of tea. "She's still Prue. You heard that demon, she just wanted it more."  
  
"What're we going to do?" Phoebe asked. "I mean, Paige thinks you hate her. We should be paying more attention to her. She's a wreck. And did I mention that she thinks you hate her?"  
  
Piper didn't reply. She just stared into the fire.  
  
"Piper! This isn't Paige's fault! You can't blame her!"  
  
"Phoebe, just leave me alone." Piper said. "You can't use your college-learned skills on me, all rihgt?"  
  
Piper then got up and left the room. Phoebe looked down at her tea with a sad expression.  
  
*****  
  
Piper sighed and sat on the bottom step. She held back her tears for as long as she could, then they spilled out. She put her head in her hands and started to shake lightly because of her crying.  
  
"Pi?"  
  
Piper turned and saw Prue standing a few steps up. She immediately stopped crying and smiled as best she could.  
  
"Yes, Prue?"  
  
"I woke up and was alone." Prue said. Piper kept smiling and Prue went and sat next to her. Piper put her arm around Prue's shoulders.  
  
"Everything is going to get better soon." Piper said.  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"I don't know... soon."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Phoebe came into the foyer. She glanced at Piper and Prue then opened the door.  
  
"Paige?"  
  
"Hi." Paige said quietly.  
  
"Come in." Phoebe said and moved aside, but Paige stayed where she was.  
  
"Um, I don't think so." Paige said.  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Phoebe, I've decided to leave."  
  
"What? You can't!"  
  
"Phoebe, I have to." Paige said. "I need to be in a place where I don't feel like I've ruined someone's life."  
  
"Paige, we talked about that." Phoebe said.  
  
"I know, but... I just need to go." Paige told her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to meet Glen in Austraila." Paige said. "I got a last minute flight."  
  
"Too much is going for you to-"  
  
"If you need me, you can send Leo." Paige said.  
  
"Paige, you can't."  
  
"But I am." Paige said. "I'm sorry."  
  
Paige walked down the stairs, ignoring Phoebe's yells, then got into the cab that was waiting for her and drove off.  
  
Phoebe slammed the door and put a hand to her mouth, then she rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"I want it to get better." Prue said.  
  
"I do too." Piper said quietly.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Piper walked into the kitchen and was greeted with quite a sight. Prue had the morning paper scattered around the table and was rushing around, reading every little bit. When she saw Piper, she paused.  
  
"Morning!"  
  
"Prue, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Well, I've got a little more energy now that I got a good sleep!" Prue chirped. "Actually, I remembered a lot about myself."  
  
"Really? That's great!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"And this morning do you know what I said to myself? 'Self,' I said. 'You're going to look at every photo album in this house today!'"  
  
"Where'd you get all this energy?" Piper asked.  
  
"You know what else I said to myself? 'Self,' I said - Phoebe!"  
  
Piper turned and saw Phoebe enter the kitchen. They both turned away from each other.  
  
"Hello Prue."  
  
"Pipey, I drank lots of coffee! That be how I got me energy! That rhymes."  
  
"Okay, Prue, you need to calm down." Piper said. "Why don't you go take a shower."  
  
"Okay." Prue said. Then as she was leaving the kitchen, she said, "Don't miss me too much!"  
  
Both Piper and Phoebe would miss her presence a lot. When Prue left, a cloud of tension entered the room.  
  
"I talked to Paige this morning." Phoebe said quietly. "She called from Austrailia. Don't worry about the bill."  
  
"Phoebe, I know we had that whole fight thing, but can we just forget it? Prue needs positive things right now."  
  
Before Phoebe could answer, there was a scream from upstairs. Without a word, Piper and Phoebe ran up as fast as they could.  
  
They found Prue in the bathroom, sitting in the corner, crying. They rushed over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I looked in the mirror and didn't see anything!" Prue sobbed. 


	10. We Need A Resolution

Piper and Phoebe managed to calm Prue down mostly (she was still crying and ocassionally whimpering) then they led her downstairs. They got her comfortable on the couch, then called Leo and took him into the kitchen.  
  
"We know you're busy man with fixing fate, but you've got to do something." Phoebe said.  
  
"First she's clueless, then she possessed, then she's the Energizer Bunny, and now she has no reflection. What's going on?" Piper asked.  
  
"No reflection... she's feeling uncertain. She needs proof that she is who everybody says she is." Leo told them.  
  
"So, if we showed her who she was..." Piper said, letting her voice trail.  
  
"By now, she would be back to normal." Leo told them.  
  
"Phoebe, get the photo albums." Piper said. "All of them."  
  
*****  
  
"There I am again." Prue said and pointed to her picture in the album.  
  
"Huh, would you look at that." Piper said, looking at the picture.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It's the one where she's sitting in her graduation present." Piper said.  
  
"The black one? The coolest car to ever grace the highway?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"That's the one." Piper said and tilted the album so Phoebe could see.  
  
"So, Prue, remember yourself yet?" Phoebe asked with a smile. The room was full of smiles.  
  
"Actually, ye -" Prue started, but stopped. She took a deep breath, then her eyes rolled back into her head. Her body stiffened and she fell back on the couch, then she began to shake violently.  
  
"Oh my God... LEO!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Leo!" Phoebe echoed.  
  
Leo didn't come. Instead, orbs formed around Prue and she started to orb up, but then it stopped and she didn't. Still shaking, she began to partially orb then not for the next few mintues.  
  
Finally, the orbs stopped and she stopped shaking. Her eyes returned to normal, and she shakily stood up. She looked like she was battling a fever.  
  
"I know who I am." Prue said quietly, then she fainted. 


	11. The Longshot Is Shortened

"Leo!"  
  
Once again, Leo orbed in.  
  
"What is it?" Leo asked.  
  
"She said, 'I know who I am' then fainted." Phoebe said. "Fix her!"  
  
"Relax, that's perfectly normal." Leo told them. "She's going to be fine. When she wakes up... she's going to be the Prue you know, just a little bit weaker. She's been on quite the trip."  
  
"You mean physically weak, right?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo smiled at her.  
  
"Yes." He said. "Now, I have to do some more, as you put it, fixing fate."  
  
Leo orbed out and Piper and Phoebe made Prue comfortable.  
  
*****  
  
"Is she up yet?" Phoebe asked as she walked back into the living room.  
  
"Almost." Piper smiled.  
  
"How can you tell?" Phoebe asked and sat down.  
  
"Do you know how many times I have watched Prue fall asleep?" Piper said. "If it wasn't a camping trip, it was me being too scared to sleep in my own bed."  
  
"That's why I was so happy to have Paige here." Phoebe said. "I wanted to have that kind of sister. You and Prue were the close ones, I'm just the little tag along."  
  
"Phoebe, you were never a tag along."  
  
"I know I was Piper." Phoebe said. "I mean, you included me, but that was only because I was the little sister. The tag along."  
  
"Phoebe, trust me, you weren't a tag along. We liked having you around. And we still do."  
  
"You're only saying that." Phoebe said. "We never did anything together, it was always you and Prue. You only paid attention to me when it was mandatory or there was no one else around."  
  
"Phoebe, where is all of this coming from? I know things haven't been great between us lately, but you have no right to tell me that I don't like having you around!" Piper said loudly, tears in her eyes. "Damnit, Phoebe! What do you think? Do you think I want to lose you too or something?"  
  
"No, Piper, I just -" Phoebe paused, to stop herself from crying. "I just want to feel closer to you guys. I feel like all we do is drift apart."  
  
"We're not drifting apart."  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at Prue. She was sitting up and smiling weakly.  
  
"We're not drifting apart." Prue said again. "We're actually moving closer and closer together... well, we were. Now... I don't know. I just want things to go back to normal."  
  
"Nothing can ever be normal again."  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe turned and saw Paige standing in the doorway, her bags at her side.  
  
"Paige?! But... you were... how?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, as soon as I landed, I met Glen at the airport and I realized that it wasn't right. I told him I was sorry, then I bought another ticket last-minute and came back. I'm poor, but I'm in the right place."  
  
"It's actually good you're here." Prue said.  
  
"It - it is?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah." Prue said and stood up. She fell right back onto the couch. "Jelly legs."  
  
"I know the feeling." Paige said with a small laugh. "I was on a plan for more hours than I'd like to count. I'm just a little jet lagged."  
  
Phoebe didn't mention it, as it only lasted for a split second, but she got a very odd feeling.  
  
"So, Paige, what really brings you here?" Piper asked. "I mean, why come here first."  
  
Paige smiled wickedly, then an athame formed in her hand.  
  
"Actually, I've come to kill you all."  
  
As Paige lunged to stab Prue, Phoebe yelled, "Freeze her!"  
  
Piper did in a second and Paige stood frozen, but a demon toppled out her. Prue quickly moved, then used her power and threw it against the wall. She then looked around, then threw a poker for the fireplace at its heart. It screeched, then its head exploded. Paige unfroze and toppled over the couch.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe just looked at each other, covered in monster goo. Prue pursed her lips and looked upward, Piper put her hands in her pockets and clicked her tongue, and Phoebe let out a quiet, "Well..."  
  
"Does nothing faze you?" Paige asked from the floor.  
  
*****  
  
After the living room was cleaned and Leo had removed the demon, the girls all sat on the couch and explained to Paige what had happened.  
  
Before they bsgan, Phoebe pulled out a small red velvet pouch.  
  
"Paige," Phoebe started. "You are a Halliwell."  
  
Phoebe then opened the pouch and took out some golden dust and blew it in Paige's face. She then handed the bag to Piper.  
  
"You were once a witch." Piper said and did the same as Phoebe, then handed the bag to Prue.  
  
"Now, you are not." Prue said and did the same.  
  
Then the sisters joined hands and said in unison, "The Power of Three sets you free."  
  
Leo then orbed in and took Paige's hand, then orbed out with her. Her luggage orbed out after them.  
  
"Do you think what we did was right?" Piper asked.  
  
"We gave her a normal life." Prue said.  
  
"It's like she never met us." Phoebe said. "I think we did good."  
  
"I dunno, I feel weird about it." Piper said.  
  
"Just think about it this way," Prue said. "Now she can never meet my fate."  
  
They lapsed into silence.  
  
Piper leaned over to Phoebe and whispered:  
  
"I'm glad she's back."  
  
THE END 


End file.
